


Devil In Angel's Robe

by CatKidJen



Category: Batman Beyond, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Axel Walker, Mention of Carrie Cutter, Mention of James Jesse - Freeform, OC is related to Axel, Terry and Dana break up, When don't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: A New girl arrives at Terry's school. Unbeknownst to him, she's the new villain in Gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamajdandagreaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/gifts).



> Hey Rachel, not sure if you like Batman Beyond or not but this involves the Flash so enjoy.

Terry looked at his watch. He wasn't late(this time) but he was early. Actually, it's quite rare he would be early to school but someone said something about a new kid and if Terry knows his school, new kid means packed halls. He opened the door and walked in, staying by the door. That was until a few minutes later he noticed someone new. A red head with green eyes, jeans and a t-shirt. Something inside Terry knew this was the new girl. He walked over to her. 

"Hi, I'm Terry McGinnis." Terry said, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Talia Walker." She said, accepting his hand shake.

"You must be the new girl." He smiled.

"Yeah. Can you possibly help me?" Talia asked, looking around them. 

"Of course." Terry said, motioning for her to follow him, which she did. They continued walking towards her locker and more teenagers came in. "Here's your locker. If you need anything, I'll be around." Terry let out a chuckle and his smile faded as the large ginger walked over to them and leaned against a locker. "Oh, Talia this is Nelson. Nelson, Talia Walker. The new girl."

"Heya cutie." Nelson smirked.

"Listen babe, I don't have time for people like you." Talia said, grabbing her books and walking away.

"Well that was a simple hello. Why doesn't Blade talk to you like that?" Terry joked.

"Shut up McGinnis." Nelson huffed as he walked away. Terry continued on his way to his class and found himself sitting beside Talia. He didn't speak, he just simply waited for class to start, sending a few smiles her way.

* * *

The school day was over and Terry managed to put his ear peace in without anyone noticing. He stopped by Talia's locker to say goodbye. "Hey Talia. Me again."

"Oh, hello Terry. Nice to see you again." Talia said as she placed her math book in her locker.

"Listen, I've got a after school job so I'll see you later." He smiled.

"Alright. Oh, and thank you, by the way, for introducing me to Nelson." She said as she closed her locker.

"Why do you say that?" Terry asked nearly raising an eyebrow.

"Because the way I took care of him I might actually get some reputation." Talia placed a hand on his shoulder. "See you tomorrow." She walked away. Terry rose his head in surprise at what she just said. Sure, Nelson has a temper and is a jerk. But she randomly stood up to him without standing up to him. 

* * *

Terry entered the batcave only to see Bruce at the computer, as usual. "How was school?" He asked.

"Oh it was.. It was school. But there's a new girl." Terry answered as he set his backpack down.

"Who might that be?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Talia Walker. She's a redhead." Terry answered as he sat beside Bruce.

"Walker..." Bruce furrowed his brows and typed something in on the glowing keyboard. "That makes sense."

"Who's that?" Terry asked as the file of a man pulled up on the screen.

"Axel Walker. Back in my day he and James Jesse were The Trickster." Bruce answered as the rest of the file showed up. "A few friends and I took them down eons ago." 

"Murder.. Grand theft. Wow they did it all." Terry looked up at the screen and back at Bruce. "So she's related?"

"Could be distant." Bruce stated. "Then again, Walker worked with a woman, they could've had a relationship."

"Who was it?" Terry asked, slowly realizing maybe he shouldn't have.

"Carrie Cutter. She went by Cupid back in my day." Terry nodded and went to put on his suit. 

"I'll start my patrols sooner then."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Terry, now Batman, flew around the city. It was getting darker by the minute so he was getting ready for a fight. "Alright tell me more about this Trickster."  _"James Jesse started the business back in the 1990s. He and Zoey Clark were close at that time because she was his 'Prank'. He had a son, Axel Walker, who became the Trickster in 2015 after corresponding with Jesse via snail mail."_ Bruce said over the com. "And the two have worked together ever since?" Terry asked.  _"Up until James's death. Someone got the bright idea to set up a contract for whoever could kill the Trickster. My memory is rusty but it might have been a thousand bucks or so."_ Terry turned to look around from the spot he was at. "That sounds sad."  _"Walker was very upset. One of my colleagues- No, two of my colleagues helped him through it."_ Bruce answered. "And who might they have been?" Terry heard a pause. "Or is that a secr-"  _"The Flash and The Arrow. Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. Both of them had lost their fathers."_ Bruce said after cutting off Terry. "Rigghhtt. They sound cheery," Terry started. Something bleeped in his ear and he stood up. "Security breach at an abandoned building- Remind me why they have security if its abandoned?" He groaned as he jumped off the roof to fly over to the warehouse.

* * *

"Oh that looks suspicious." Terry mumbled as he flew down to the door of the gray building. He turned on his camouflage before heading inside. In front of him was a girl in heel boots, a leather yellow jacket, what looked to be a neon green shirt and blue jeans. "Thought 80s day wa last week." Terry chuckled, his voice deeper. 

"Ah, the Batman." She said as she spun around, now Terry noticed the blue domino mask. "Pleasant to see you here." 

"Who are you?" Terry demanded.

"The Trickster." The woman gave a quick bow.

"Interesting. Who are you really?" He demanded once more, this time it more of a suggestion. But he noticed her pull a gun.

"I don't give out serial number and address Bats." She said as she fired it but Terry returned fire with a baterang, she surprisingly dodged it with a backflip onto the workbench that was behind her. Terry approached her, ready for a fight, although who would throw the first punch. Without hesitation Terry threw a punch which she kicked him in the face. _"oops she hit you."_ Bruce chuckled on the other end. "Yeah,... I noticed." Terry groaned. "Alright lady you want a fight, you got it." Terry looked up but she was gone. It was like when he would disappear. "Uhh.. Hey Wayne. Got a problem."

* * *

As Terry approached the old man and his computer he took off his mask. "How'd she leave so fast??" He asked, looking at the video Bruce played back.

"She's the Trickster." Bruce simply shrugged with that.

"Yeah well who can help me take her down? And I mean in combat."

"Bart Allen. The New Flash. You should find him in Central City." Bruce said as he turnwd around. "Try taking the Batwing."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Terry was in Central City flying around, looking for this "Flash". That was easy because a red blur ran past. He followed it and landed in front of it. "Are you the Flash?" He asked as the blur stopped.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked.

"The Batman, I need your help." Terry said as he walked over to him.

"Um.. Sure. As long as you aren't destroying the world." He said.

"I'm not, I promise. My name is Terry McGinnis. You are Bart Allen. I need you to come with me to Gotham." Terry said as he took the guy's shoulder in his hand.

"Alright. I'll meet you there." Bart sped off to Gotham and Terry flew back up to the Batwing to catch up.

* * *

Upon arriving Terry paced through the batcave, knowing how fast Bart was he would find them no problem. As expected the red blur came in. "Hey everyone."

"Bart! Thank goodness." Terry exclaimed as Bart came down the steps. 

"Mr. Allen." Bruce said as he walked over to them.

"Mr. Wayne? That's actually you?" Bart asked.

"Yes it's actually me. The original Batman." Bruce said as they all walked back to the computer. 

"We need your help." Terry started as the computer showed the video. "Someone who calls themselves The Trickster. She's probably just as bad as the others... We have a hunch who she is."

"School girl?" Bart asked as the video played back.

"Possibly. We believe she's Talia Walker. A new student at my highschool." Terry looked at Bruce and back at Bart.

"Keep to that hunch. What was she after?" The speedster asked.

"No clue. She was there, she shot at me. She kicked me in the face, and was gone like lightning."

"Sounds about right for a Trickster."

"You've dealt with them?" Bruce questioned Bart's statement.

"One. Once. Ever." Bart crossed his arms. "Some kid named Avalyn. Some copycat wannabe."

"Hahaha. We get those a lot," Terry chuckled. "So you're saying Talia is the Trickster?" 

"She might be." Bart said, speeding around to another area. "Wow. Is that the Harley Quinn costume?" He sped to another. "And a Joker card?" 

"Don't get excited kid." Terry and Bruce said in unison.

"Right.. Right.. Sorry." Bart sped back over to them smiling.

"Let's catch a Trickster."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Terry looked down off his perch, which was on a roof beside a gargoyle. He scanned the area and looked to Bart. "Got nothing. You?"

"Negative Batman." Bart answered as he sped down the streets.

"Waittt." Terry said as something beeped. "There. The same warehouse." They both went over to the warehouse and saw the woman again. Her red hair and yellow jacket mainly stood out to them. "Trickster." Terry called, his voice deep.

"Batsy. Batsy. Batsy." She turned to them. "And a friend! That should make  _your_ battle easy."

"My name is the Flash." Bart growled.

"Mine is the Trickster. His is the Batman. Whats your point?" Trickster giggled after saying. Terry switched to his camouflage and went behind her. Bart kept watching her every move. Terry made a mistake when he chose to breathe beside her. She rose her arm only for it to hit Terry's face and knock him down. 

"Ow." Terry groaned as he got up. "Alright. Come at me kiddo." Terry said as he threw a baterang her way and it hit the back of her head. He got enough time to look at what she was doing in there, looked like thievery. He backed up when Bart was knocked into the workbench. "You hurt Flash?"

"Not as bad as she will be." Bart groaned as he threw a punch at her but she ducked and instead knocked him off his feet and pulled a gun on Terry.

"Its too late the police are coming." Terry said as she cocked the gun.

"Who cares? I could be the one to kill the Batman." She said as she put her other hand on the gun.

"But do you really want to?" Terry asked hoping he could give her a little pep talk.

"Yes I do." She said as she placed her finger on the trigger.

"Alright you're serious." Terry put his hands up. "Wayne what do I do?" He whispered into the com.  _"Try to trick the Trickster. The better trick you pull, the easier she goes down."_ Bruce answered. Terry looked at her in the eyes and looked up. "Is that Robin?" He asked, she turned her head for merely a second and he took the gun from her hand and put her arm behind her back. "You're under arrest for attempted theft." The police cars came up and the sirens were blaring. She didn't resist but went with them.

"Good job Bats." Bart said as he held his shoulder. 

"Thanks Flash." Terry answered. "Let's get you home." 

"I'll let myself out." Bart said before speeding off back to Central City.

"How'd I do?" Terry asked Bruce, his voice normal now.  _"Excellent. I'm surprised that worked."_ Bruce answered. Terry smiled and flew off back home.


	5. Epilogue

Terry entered the batcave, a smile on his face. "That was an adventure."

"You did alright." Bruce replied.

"Oh come on, I did great." Terry chuckled.

"For taking down the Trickster? Sure."

"Fine then." Terry joked as he looked at Bruce.

"You might wanna go home. It's a school night." Bruce said.

"Right. Get some sleep Mr. Wayne." Terry answered.

"You too." 

* * *

The next morning Terry went up to the school, he was on time today. Not late or early. He opened the door and proceeded to his locker. That was until, he glanced over, and saw the redhead with the green eyes, Talia. His eyes widened carefully with disbelief and he opened his locker. The day went perfect other than that one moment in the time. Her. She was supposed to be in jail, but maybe because they had no evidence against her they let her go. No matter, she was probably dangerous. At the end of the day he looked over at her before walking out of the school and away from her at all costs.

 


	6. Little note

I hope you enjoyed this! Its my first Batman Beyond fanfiction so I hope it was good! I can't wait to write more in the future!

**I do not own Batman Beyond or DC. I'm merely a fan. I don't own the Flash either but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
